Itachi's daughter
by pizzafan123
Summary: About Akira Uchiha and starting from when she was born and so on. Better than the summary sounds.


**I changed the ages to fit with the story. ** **Itachi was 14 when he killed the clan and Sasuke was 6. This was a new plot that popped in my head, enjoy!**

Itachi's daughter chapter 1

If someone asked you how to describe Itachi Uchiha, that person would tell you that he is/was a Missing-nin, traitor, killer, murder, son, brother and so on. Only a couple of people could say this about him, a father. Before Itachi slaughtered his clan, he had a secret child with his lover. This child was born a week ago.

His lover gave birth to a beautiful baby girl with a small tuff of black hair and cute onyx eyes and smooth porcelain skin. Spitting image of her father. He was depressed on the night of the Uchiha massacre because he was planning on dying and he knew he could not take her with him, it was too dangerous. She would not have a mother to watch her either because since her mother was an Uchiha he had to kill her too. Just thinking about it unsettled him. A father at 14, it scared him. He's never been this scared in his life; the only time was when he killed them all just hours ago. He was ready to depart, but he had a task to do first and knew where his little girl would go.

He went in front of the Orphanage and after wrapping the light blue blankets around her, and lightly kissed her on the fore head. The infant's eyes blinked open and she stared at him. He then pocked her in the forehead like he used to do to Sasuke, but of course was a lot softer.

Her lip drooped in a small pout, almost like she knew. He felt a couple tears slip down his face, he is crying a lot to day. He knew the only people he truly cared for were her and Sasuke. He quickly wiped his eyes and placed a small card in the blankets, on her side. He knew he couldn't leave the baby with Sasuke for 2 reasons. 1. He was way too young, 2. He didn't know if Sasuke would hold a grudge. He placed her on the front pouch of an Orphanage he was standing in front of and muttered. "Good luck my baby girl". With these last words, he departed.

So when a kid from the Orphanage went to get the Konoha paper, he was surprised to see the little baby sleeping on the front porch. He bent down and picked up the little girl and brought her to the Matron. After giving the baby to the Matron, he left and went on to what he would normally do. The Matron known as Mrs. Shizu saw a small card peeking out she grabbed it and gasped. This was because on the card it stated.

'_**Akira Uchiha. Sex: Female. Mother: Unknown. Father: Itachi Uchiha**__. _

'Why would an Uchiha end up in her Orphanage'? That was running through her mind over and over. She then decided that she would let the baby stay for a couple of days and then return her to the Uchiha Compound. She put the baby in a vacant crib and when Akira woke, fed her a bottle for breakfast. When Mrs. Shizu went to change her she was surprised to see the baby just stare at her. She shook it off and continued on what she was doing and her day.

A couple of days later of normal everyday life, the Massacre's news came to the Orphanage. Only she knew who the father of Akira was and when she found out about the tragedy, she looked at the baby with shock and fear, but mostly disgust. She needed to find out if this was true though. She hurriedly grabbed the baby and quickly walked to the Hokage building and then to his office. After requesting that she needed to see him and behind denied, she was pissed. She knew the Hokage was busy with what happened, but she really needed to see him. She glared at the guard and yelled.

"I really need to see him. It has to do with what happened"! The guard didn't let up, thinking she was making up excuses. He yelled back.

"No one sees Hokage-sama at this time". This woke up little Akira Uchiha and she began crying the way babies do, all the noise made Hokage-sama himself come out. bowed deeply with the still crying Akira in her arms. She gave him a pleading look and said before the guard could say anything.

"Sir please, look at this". She shifted the baby in her arms and pulled out a white card out of her pocket. She gave it to him and the elder man skimmed though the words. His eyes widened a little and he ushered the women and baby inside him office quickly. He locked the door and put a simple silencing Jutsu in the room. He sat down in his chair and before they could say anything they finally looked at the baby crying still. Mrs. Shizu went in her pocket again and put a pacifier in Akira's mouth. It was quiet again so they could speak. The Hokage known as Sarutobi said seriously.

"Is what this card states true"? Mrs. Shizu frowned as she didn't know if it was true or not. She looked like the Uchiha clan, but she could not explain her answer. So all she said was.

"This is how she showed up a couple of days ago". The Hokage then sighed and asked.

"Can I see the child"? She nodded and walked over till she was in front of his desk and carefully handed him the baby. Looking at her, he could not deny the baby's looks to the Uchiha clan and Itachi Uchiha himself. He told his secretary to get a medic right away. He also told his Secretary to bring blood test materials. 5 minutes later, the medic showed up and started. He put a needle in her arm to gather blood. (**AN: I don't know anything about blood test so I'm using common sense). **She didn't cry, just stared at him. He brought a portable machine to test the blood there. After he entered it, they stood in an uncomfortable silence.

When it was done, a page printed out and he handed it to the Hokage. The Hokage said.

"I would like you not to mention this to anyone". The medic nodded and bowed. He left and the Hokage stared at the paper and rubbed his eyes tiredly. The massacre and now this. He felt way too old for this. Her life would be hard just being born. He said.

"It's the truth. Blood tests don't lie". He felt bad for the boy and the girl. If the massacre didn't happen, he would have been a great father.

Meanwhile, Mrs. Shizu stared down at the baby with more disgust, fear and hate. She was holding a killer's daughter. Who knew, the baby could turn just like her father. The Hokage could only guess what she was thinking and he thought it would be a smaller version of what Naruto went through and is still going through. The Hokage said.

"I do not know how long this will stay, but try to keep it a secret". She nodded and bowed. She walked back to the Orphanage just as quickly as before.

In a couple of days all the adults found out who her father was and through her life gave her wary and slightly frightened looks. Akira Uchiha's like would be hard, but this is where our story starts.

**3 Years Later: Akira Uchiha is 3. Akira POV**

I just exited the bathroom wearing a black shirt and black pants with my black hair brushing my shoulders. I could tell that they didn't like me wearing black, but I like darks colors, more black and grey, sometimes dark blue. I walked through the village with my hands in my pockets. I know I'm only 3, but the children at the Orphanage bore me and I like to usually talk to the 6-8year olds. They usually don't mind. I was lost in my own thoughts and then bumped into someone. I looked up and saw silver hair, cloth covering most of his headband, but I noticed that symbol ninja wear. I bowed and said.

"Sorry sir". I heard him laugh and I stood up straight. His eyes moved in an upside down shape as he asked.

"What's your name, little one"? I felt myself frown at the little one part, but answered anyway.

"Akira… Uchiha". I paused because people react weirdly when I say it. I was surely right about that. His eye widened as he stared down at me and I looked up at him. I asked politely.

"Who are you, Shinobi-san"? He blinked and shook his head a little. He said.

"Kakashi Hatake". I nodded, I never heard of him before. Hey, I'm only 3, give me a break! He asked.

"Where do you live"? I answered.

"Shizu's Orphanage". He nodded again and walked in the direction I came from. I frowned, I wanted to get out to go for a walk, not go back in. So I just stood there and when he noticed I was not moving He stopped walking and turned around. He said.

"Come on". I shook my head and I saw him roll his eye. He said.

"Fine, have it your way". He came over to me, bent down and threw me over his shoulder. I squeaked in surprise and the frowned mad and annoyed. Kakashi-san then started walking. I said.

"Kakashi-san, please put me down". He ignored me and kept walking. A little but later we ended up at the Orphanage and he left without turning back. I glared till he disappeared.

_**3 years later. Akira Uchiha.**_

I'm getting ready to go to the Ninja Academy today. I'm smarter than most kids, but they would not let me go. All I know is that it has something to do with my last name. I know about the Massacre, but I don't know what that has to do with me. It's not like I killed them. Anyway, I left the Orphanage wearing black shinobi pants, ninja sandals and a grey t-shirt. Also, I had my hair tied in a low ponytail that went just past my shoulders.

I walked to the Ninja Academy with my hands in my pockets. About 5 minutes later I arrived just when there was only a couple of kids. I sat in the middle row on the right. Someone sat next to me and I tensed. They were followed by a man with brown hair tied in a ponytail, brown eyes and a scar across his nose. The thing about being tense around kids is at the Orphanage the adults told the kids to steer away from me. But that's okay, I guess, I like the quiet. The brown haired man stood in front of us and I guessed he was the teacher. He clapped his hands and said.

"Hello, I'm Iruka Umino, but to you I'm Iruka-sensei. I will teach you for the next couple of years. Today we are going to start with introductions. Likes, dislikes, dreams, thinks like that. The kids stared at him and I looked on bored. He pointed to a kid that sat next to me and made a 'get up' motion with his hands. The boy stood up and grinned proudly, I rolled my eyes. He cleared his throat and said.

"I'm Sato Kiro. I like candy, fighting, helping my dad and a lot of other stuff. I dislike annoying people. My dream is to be a GREAT SHINOBI". He yelled out the last part. Iruka-sensei went around the room and called on people. Finally he looked at me and did a double take. He pointed at me and I stood up with my hands clasped behind my back. I said.

"MY name is Akira Uchiha. I like the quiet and Dango. My dislikes are annoying people and my dream is to be a good ninja for Konohagakure no Sato in the future". I bowed my head politely and sat down. Iruka-sensei stared at me and a couple of kids did too. I stared at Iruka-sensei with an eyebrow raised. I heard one kid mutter "kill joy". I frowned a little and then the other kids started chanting it. It got louder until they all started yelling kill joy together. I felt my face heat up a little and I looked down slightly. Iruka-sensei yelled.

"Enough! All of you". They stopped and Iruka-sensei started to teach about Konohagakure's History. I wrote a couple of notes just in case I forgot. The kids stared on bored while he talked about Madara Uchiha being the founder of Konohagakure. It looks like I get to hear about another Uchiha. He also talked a little about the first Hokage. He did this when he explained to the kids that didn't know what a Hokage was.

Soon the bell rang and everyone left for lunch. I walked outside and sat at the lone swing attached to the tree. I looked around bored and Sato from earier was staring at me. I looked right back at him, he marched over to me and scowled with his hands on his hips, I thought he looked like one of the ladies in the orphanage, but decided not to say so. He said.

"You think you're so cool, don't you Uchiha"? I frowned at him and said.

"No, why are you bothering me for no reason". This time he glared at me and said.

"your just a stupid Orphan". He walked away and I felt my shoulders drop a little. That's the one thing I hate, being an orphan. I don't know who my Parents are. I think everyone else does, I heard a couple of things like, and 'look_ it's __**his daughter**__'. _I must have lost track of time with all of my thinking because Iruka called us in. The day went quickly after that.

The next month or two went by quick and easy. I understood things easier than everyone else. I would finish a lot quicker so that I brought a book with me because all the time I had on my hands. I noticed it seemed to both Iruka-Sensei a bit. I just turned 7 a couple of days ago and I sometimes hated how different I was from everyone else.

I was behind the orphanage in a grassy area. The academics in the academy were fine, but I needed to work on my more physical skills. I would wake up a hour earlier than usual. I did normal exercises they told us about, Push-ups, sit-ups, crunches and things like that. I would practice my Kunai and Ninja Stars against the trees after I placed a couple of target sheets on a couple of trees.

I would then take a quick shower and run nonstop to the academy. I was tiring, but this is what I had to do to be a Ninja. Before I could walk in, Iruka-Sensei stopped me and said.

"Akira, were thinking about moving you up to the next class, what do you think"? I thought about it. I would be with 7 and 8 year olds. I said to him.

"Ok, Iruka-Sensei". He brought me in a different classroom and walked up the Sensei in charge, I stood by the door. He said a couple of things before the man nodded and Iruka-Sensei left give me a smile and gentle pat on the head. I walked up to my new Sensei and bowed. He said with a frown.

"Introduce yourself". I nodded and faced the class to the people slightly older than me. I said.

"I'm Akira Uchiha, nice to meet you all". Some stared and some other started whispering about my last name. I just stood there and my new Sensei said.

"Hi, I Renji. Go sit down". I nodded and sat in a quiet corner in the back. The lesion started and I found it not hard.

…..A couple of weeks later…

Renji-Sensei stood in front of us and said. "A couple Ninja will come to talk to you today, so behave". People answered him while other just nodded or yelled out. 4 People came in and looked closely at the. There were 3 kids older than me and one adult.

One had Pink hair and green eyes; some kind of dress thing, another one had blond hair, blue eyes and a ORANGE clothing's. I thought we were not allowed to wear stuff like that and the third one had black hair, black eyes and a blue shirt with white shorts. The adult had slanted white hair, normal Ninja clothes and his Ninja headband tilted over his eye. My eyes widened, I remember him from three years ago. Anyway Renji-Sensei left and we waited for the Ninja to say something.

"Hi, I'm Kakashi Hatake and these are my 3 Genin". The pink haired girl smiled at us all sweetly and said.

"Hi there, I'm Sakura Hanuro". I sighed, talking to us like we would not understand. Those kinds of people annoy me the most. The Orange clothed boy yelled out next.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, the next Hokage believe it". I blinked at him; at least he is talking to us like equals. People started snickering and I rolled my eyes, they call themselves Ninja's in training. The second boy spoke in a cold uninterested voice.

"Sasuke Uchiha". I noticed some of the fan girls look at him with hearts in their eyes. I scowled, that's what makes girl Ninja so bad. Well, I'm different than them, way smarter. My eyes widened when I realized what he said. His surname is Uchiha? There are not many in the village. He is the only one that I've seen. So there was a survivor other than me. Aki Satoshi snickered next to me and I sighed. He hates me and says I should be in the younger class. I learned he is 9 years old and got held back. He called out.

"Hey the kill joy and him act alike"! They found out the name from my old class and call me that a lot. The boy named Sasuke glared and Naruto started laughing. Sasuke looked at me and his eyes widened. I stared at him blankly. He curled his hands into fists and I frowned, what did I do? Another one to hate me? Ah well, I'm used to it. I think Kakashi smiled at me and called out.

"Hi Akira, remember me"? I nodded at him and said back.

"Yes, Hello Kakashi-San". Most of the people looked confused. Then they just talked and the bell rang singling the end of class. I stood up want to go train a bit before relaxing. A hand restrained me from leaving class. I looked up to see Kakashi and his students behind him, I asked.

"Yes, Kakashi-San"? He said.

"Why don't you walk with us"? I nodded and followed him. He took out an orange book and Sakura yelled.

"Kakashi-Sensei, don't read that in front of a little girl:. He laughed and started to put it away, I said with a frown.

"Kakashi-San, you can read your book, don't let me hinder you". He had his eye closed and patted me on the head. Why does everyone do that? He asked.

"So, what you been up to"? I shrugged. He said a bit serious.

"What do you know about your parents"? I scowled, what does he know? I said.

"What do you know about them"? He chuckled.

"Nice try, Akira-San. Thank you for this talk". With a nod, I jogged back to the Orphanage. The Matron looked down at me with a frown and I was surprised to see the hate in her eyes. She handed me something and I looked to see a simple key. She said with a sneer.

"That's your new place; get your belongings and leave". I gave a nod; I finally get my own place? That's good, I always hated this place with the matron's and theirs hatred for me, the kids that didn't really play with me except for a select few. I walked in and put all my stuff in a small bag.

It had my clothes, ninja stuff and bathing things. I said to the people that I actually talked to and got ready to walk out the door. The Matron stopped me and handed me a small envelope and I walked out. I looked at the key and it had small instruction tied to it.

I followed where it told me to go and I got there. I opened the door and noticed it had a small kitchen table with a kitchen chair, a little couch it the living room and when I went into the only bedroom, I saw a small bed in the corner with a small dresser. I set my bag down and looked in the little refrigerator, I had some foods, and I would have to go shopping. I sat down at the table and opened the envelope it had money and told me how much I would get since I was an orphan. There was also a letter. I opened it and read what it said.

_**Akira Uchiha. Sex: Female. Mother: Unknown. Father: Itachi Uchiha**_

_**Dear Akira, I'm am your father and I know you'll hate me.I want you too, do what you will with the information. I killed my clan to test my power and left you uncle a live so I can kill him when I get stronger. You were born on a mistake and I don't care for your life.**_

_**From, you're Father, Itachi Uchiha**_

I stared at the paper shocked, my mother is not known and my father is a killer of his clan and I'm just a mistake. The paper trembled in my hands and I felt my eyes water. I shook my head, Ninja's don't cry. I lip trembled and I felt the tears fall down my face. I wished my family would have been nice, a stupid wish!

My uncle must mean Sasuke from class. He wouldn't want anything to do with me. That's why people fear and hate me. It's his entire fault, everything! I slammed the paper on the table and the room was blurry. I rubbed my eyes and ran into my room. I curled up into myself, it's not fair! I yawned tired of all this and cried myself to sleep.

**Itachi Pov**

**Itachi was outside the window of his daughter Akira's new home and heard her crying and wondering who hurt his baby. She was now asleep. He heard her mumble.**

"**Stupid evil father". He gave a grimace. So she knew. Sighing quietly to himself he went to check on Sasuke and see how he was.**

_Sasuke Pov_

_I wonder about that girl. She looked just like __**HIM. **__I wonder who she is. I never saw her before. I could be wrong; I don't even know her name. What do I do if they have a relation somehow? I can't beat up a 6 year old. She must have been just born when __**IT**__ happened. Shaking my head, I went to sleep._

…**..**

**Well, he is a new story! I had it saved away froma long time ago with about 2,000 words already done and decided not to let it go to waste so I added the rest of it. Please tell me what you think! I will not forget the others stories I said I'm writing.**


End file.
